


[Podfic] Like stone we are, we stand together

by ofjustimagine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Undercover as a Couple, You and me against the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 01:09:31, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:"So you want me to go to this party as… your date?"Vax squirms behind her. "As my wife."





	[Podfic] Like stone we are, we stand together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like stone we are, we stand together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141598) by [labellementeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labellementeuse/pseuds/labellementeuse). 

  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2m22S4g)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/2muYL0N)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Because anybody who knows me knows that this was inevitable, lbr. My favorite thing is actually that this fic was originally an exchange gift for coyotesuspect, who I am apparently duty bound to follow into assorted incest ships forever. (gladly though! ♥) Thank you to labellementeuse for the blanket permission for transformative works! Thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting. Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square Rare Pairing.


End file.
